Swamp (location)
Soul Reaver 2 (2001) |appearances = }} The Swamp was a one of the main locations visited by Raziel in Soul Reaver 2. Consisting of a heavily forested marshland north of the Great Southern Lake, the Swamp contained several ancient ruins including the Dark forge and one of Moebius's Time-streaming chambers, and ultimately allowed access between the Subterranean Ruins and the mountains leading to Uschtenheim. The Swamp was featured as a main area on maps and was encountered as a playable location in all of the eras visited in Soul Reaver 2. Role The Swamp was a significant playable location in Soul Reaver 2 and one of the main areas on the map, shown as encompassing a large expanse north-west of the Pillars of Nosgoth and Subterranean Ruins, and north of the Southern Lake. Raziel first encountered the Swamp in the Pre-Blood Omen era in Chapter 3: Through the Swamp when he emerged from the Subterranean Ruins into a small building in the swamp. Raziel initially commented on the "very different landscape" in the area - a dense forest and swamp terrain, filled with shallow water which forced him to wade, limiting movement and slowing him considerably. Raziel quickly noted the presence of a Time-streaming chamber within the initial structures, but recognized that it was "long-ago sealed and abandoned to the encroaching swamp". Progressing through the area, Raziel realized that he was being watched and turned to discover Vorador himself observing him from a high balcony in the ruins, only for him to vanish when spotted. Pressing on through the area and confronting the vampire hunters present, Raziel was able to pass through several other ruins and clearings (including one with a Save altar) until he found a high passage which he suspected led northwards towards the mountain and Uschtenheim but was blocked by a fallen tree. Continuing on through the Swamp, Raziel was able to return to the top of the high balcony he had previously seen but discovered it empty with Vorador nowhere to be seen. Recognizing the symbols and sealed door arrangement on the ruins here, Raziel unsealed the door and entered the Dark forge. After solving the Dark Forge and gaining the Dark Reaver, Raziel returned to the balcony above the swamp and found Vorador waiting for him. Cynical from his years of persecution, Vorador seemed to recognize Raziel from the ancient prophecies but was clearly suspicious of his true nature, eventually revealing that the long-dead Janos Audron held all of Raziel answers and cynically commenting that Raziel was "simply too late" before once again teleporting away. Briefly reflecting on Vorador's words, Raziel returned through the Swamp to the Subterranean Ruins, hoping to gain entrance to the Light Forge in the Southern Lake and ultimately use the Time-streaming chambers in the Sarafan Stronghold to return to the past. Instead, Raziel was tricked by Moebius and sent to the Demon-infested Post-Blood Omen era, a century after the Collapse of the Pillars. Investigating the era he now occupied, Raziel returned to the Swamp in Chapter 5: A Fateful Meeting finding the area was now populated by Demon hunters and strange Mutants. Again Raziel commented on the Cracked door of the time-streaming chamber, noting that it was now his only was out of this era. Progressing to the mountains clearing, he found that the tree previously blocking passage to the north had moved and Climbing the wall revealed allowed Raziel to progress into the mountains and on towards Uschtenheim and the Air Forge. After solving the Air Forge and gaining the Air Reaver, Raziel once again returned to the Swamp and used the Air Reaver to blow open the Cracked door of the Time-streaming chambers and activate the device, sweeping him back into the past. Design and Layout Connections Era Comparison SR2-Swamp-Swamp1-EraC-Material.PNG|Early history era SR2-Swamp-Swamp1-EraC-Spectral.PNG SR2-Swamp-SwampTurn-EraC-Material.PNG SR2-Swamp-SwampTurn-EraC-Spectral.PNG Swamp-Swamp3-EraC-Material.PNG Swamp-Swamp3-EraC-Spectral.PNG Swamp-Swamp4-EraC-Material.PNG Swamp-Swamp4-EraC-Spectral.PNG Swamp-SwampEnd-EraC-Material.PNG Swamp-SwampEnd-EraC-Spectral.PNG SR2-Swamp-Swamp2-DF-EraC-Material.PNG SR2-Swamp-Swamp2-DF-EraC-Spectral.PNG SR2-Swamp-Swamp1-EraA-Material.PNG|Pre-Blood Omen era SR2-Swamp-Swamp1-EraA-Spectral.PNG SR2-Swamp-SwampTurn-EraA-Material.PNG SR2-Swamp-SwampTurn-EraA-Spectral.PNG Swamp-Swamp3-EraA-Material.PNG Swamp-Swamp3-EraA-Spectral.PNG Swamp-Swamp4-EraA-Material.PNG Swamp-Swamp4-EraA-Spectral.PNG Swamp-SwampEnd-EraA-Material.PNG Swamp-SwampEnd-EraA-Spectral.PNG SR2-Swamp-Swamp2-DF-EraA-Material.PNG SR2-Swamp-Swamp2-DF-EraA-Spectral.PNG SR2-Swamp-Swamp1-EraB-Material.PNG|Post-Blood Omen era SR2-Swamp-Swamp1-EraB-Spectral.PNG SR2-Swamp-SwampTurn-EraB-Material.PNG SR2-Swamp-SwampTurn-EraB-Spectral.PNG Swamp-Swamp3-EraB-Material.PNG Swamp-Swamp3-EraB-Spectral.PNG Swamp-Swamp4-EraB-Material.PNG Swamp-Swamp4-EraB-Spectral.PNG Swamp-SwampEnd-EraB-Material.PNG Swamp-SwampEnd-EraB-Spectral.PNG SR2-Swamp-Swamp2-DF-EraB-Material.PNG SR2-Swamp-Swamp2-DF-EraB-Spectral.PNG Notes *The Swamp directly referred to as "the Swamp" in a variety of sources including maps, dialogue, stage directions and the Prima guide *The Swamp area is identified as "Swamp" under Debug menus and both debug menus and game files split the area into six 'rooms': "Swamp1" - the first 'clearing' between the exit of the Subterranean Ruins, Time-streaming chamber and Dark Forge facade, "Swamp2" - the raised Dark Forge balcony, "Swamp3" - the Save altar clearing, "Swamp4" - the back fort and mountain entrance, "Swamp5" - the Time streaming chamber entrance passage and "Swamp10" - the Time streaming chamber 'spiral' staircase. Each room is given a separate entry for each era, with names amended to "SwampB" to denote the Post-Blood Omen era and "SwampC" for Nosgoth's early history. The "Swamp5" area is present in all eras, despite not being accessible in the Pre-Blood Omen era in the usual course of the game; the "Swamp10" area is only absent in the Pre-Blood Omen era. *According to maps, the Swamp area occupies a position roughly bordered by Nachtholm, the Great Southern Lake and the northern edge of the Lake of Serenity at its western, southern and eastern extremes respectively. Despite similar structures, features and terrain to the nearby Termogent Forest, the Swamp does not appear to occupy the same position on maps, with the Termogent Forest area appearing to be directly north of the identified Swamp area. The Dark Forge of Soul Reaver 2 appears to be at the border between the two locations and may occupy the raised area seen south of the forest in Blood Omen. *Deleted content from Soul Reaver 2 included further ruins hidden in the trees above the swamp. Gallery File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-01.png|Bonus material art of the Swamp (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-02.png|Bonus material art of the Swamp (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-03.png|Bonus material art of the Swamp (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-04.png|Bonus material art of the Swamp (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-05.png|Bonus material art of the Swamp (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-06.png|Bonus material art of the Swamp (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-07.png|Bonus material art of the Swamp (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-08.png|Bonus material art of the Swamp (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-09.png|Bonus material art of the Swamp (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-10.png|Bonus material art of the Swamp (SR2). File:SR2-BonusMaterial-EnvironmentArt-Swamp-11.png|Bonus material art of the Swamp (SR2). Appearances * Soul Reaver 2 See also *Swamp (terrain) *Termogent Forest *Time-streaming chambers *Dark Forge (SR2) *Mutants (SR2) * Soul Reaver 2 Bonus Material - The Swamp at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). * The Ruins in the Swamp at The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). References }} Category:Landmarks Category:Locations Category:Nosgoth Category:Soul Reaver 2 Category:Soul Reaver 2 areas Category:Soul Reaver 2 locations Category:Stubs